coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3609 (20th October 1993)
Plot Derek finds bits cut off the conifer and upsets Sarah Louise by accusing her. He finds that it's three inches shorter than the day before. Tanya spreads it around that Jim is divorcing Liz. Amy Nelson leaves for two weeks to visit Trinidad. Denise apologises to Jim for overreacting. She explains that she doesn't like talking about divorce. Bet suggests to Liz that she fights Jim at his own game. Mark is upset that he and Nicky have nothing to talk about any more. Derek keeps watch on his conifer to see what happens to it. Jim tells Denise that he isn't sure if he wants a divorce or not. He admits he still wants Liz back and only wants to shake her up. Derek is furious to see Des replacing the conifer with a smaller one at night. Returning home from a fare, Don sees Denise letting Jim out of her flat. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Hazel Broughton - Fiona McArthur *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Jason Firth - Adam Woods *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Amy Nelson - Melanie Brown (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Amy Nelson's house - Living room *The Queens - Living quarters Notes *This episode features the final appearance of the character of Amy Nelson who is played uncredited by Melanie Brown (who would later find worldwide fame as 'Scary Spice' of the Spice Girls). The original actress Louise Duprey left the programme suddenly after suffering a nervous breakdown following the recording of Episode 3601 (1st October 1993). It soon became clear she would never return to the show, leading to Amy being quickly written out with the explanation being a sudden holiday to Trinidad from which she didn't return, having reunited with her son's father. Amy was only seen in a short scene set in a darkened room in which the cameras concentrated on Nicholas Cochrane. Louise Duprey was found dead of a drugs overdose in Liverpool in 2000. Her body had lain undiscovered for several weeks. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Derek lies in wait to solve the mystery of the magic tree. Bet has some advice for Liz, but will it be helpful? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,740,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 24th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 51" of a Jim's Cafe scene, where Gail Platt and Alma Baldwin refill sauce bottles while sharing concerns about Mark Redman since moving to a new school. The ITV3 repeat on 11th October 2019 was transmitted without this cut. Category:1993 episodes